puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryanne
- - - - - - - - - }} History Ryanne was a senior officer of the crew Minrothad Guilds and royalty of the flag Avalon. Ryanne served as the governor of in early 2006 before becoming governor of where she ran the palace for almost two and a half years. She is now a member of the crew Black Death. She is the owner of Nautical but Nice, a shipyard on Spring Island since its construction in June 2004. She owns Atlantis, a tailor on Gaea Island and runs The Rack, a tailor on Spring. Ryanne loves to decorate and collects furniture and trinkets. Achievements * Won a tan/persimmon parrot in the Dark Pirate Rises (familiar), single elim, byo * Won a lavender/tan parrot in Lavender Combat (familiar), double elim, byo * Won a tan/light blue parrot in Reconniassance Combat (familiar), double elim, no bludgeons * Won a tan/light blue parrot in Reconniassance Combat (familiar), double elim, no bludgeons * Won a tan octopus in Red Rage (familiar), single elim, BYO * Won a tan octopus in Purple Daze (familiar), single elim, BYO * Won an Apollo doll in Pumpkin Carvin 2011, 12/1/11 * Won a Clotho skull trinket for Make a Halloween Mask, 11/29/11 * Won a tan monkey in Monkey Business (familiar), single elim, no bludgeons, 10/4/11 * Won a persimmon/blue parrot in Ray Charles (familiar), double elim, best 2/3, blue/blue bottle 9/23/11 * Won a navy/tan parrot in Out of the Navy Blue (familiar), single elim, BYO boxing, 9/3/11 * Won a pink/tan parrot in Pink Houses, single elim, BYO, 8/20/11 * Won a tan/light green parrot in Light Green-Eyed Monster (familiar), single elim, no bludgeons, 8/10/11 * Won a magenta/tan parrot in A Clash of Kings (familiar), single elim, fish, 7/31/11 * Won a magenta/gold parrot in A Game of Thrones, 2/3 boxing, BYO, 7/25/11 * Won a persimmon/tan parrot in Persimmon Regiment (familiar), single elim, random skull rings 7/10/11 * Won a navy/magenta parrot for first place in Bandanarama! Create a bandana, win a familiar!, 06/02/11 * Won a spear head for second place in Ceviche with Lime familiar tournament, single elim, no bludgeons 05/27/11 * Won an tan octopus for first place in single elim, random chains, Familiar Rumble Mint Punch 05/17/11 * Won an tan octopus for first place in single elim, random chains, Familiar Rumble Lavender Punch 05/07/11 * Won an tan/aqua parrot for first place in 2/3, random hammers, Familiar Rumble 04/07/11 * Won an ancient calender for second place in Familiar Rumble 03/28/11 * Won a tan octopus for first place in 2/3, BYO, Familiar Rumble 03/17/11 * Won a light blue octopus for first place in rumble, 2/3, random chain, Colored Familiar Events 2011, 02/26/11 * Won a Cronus egg in Groundhog Day Comics 02/24/11 * Won a spear head for second place in Distant Rumbling familiar tournament, BYO 2/3, 01/25/11 * Won a bronze fish for second place in Colored Familiar Tournaments, December 2010!, rumble BYO 2/3, 12/22/10 * Won a tortoise for first place in specific leather gloves boxing, On the Second Day of Christmas 12/20/10 * Won a tortoise for second place in BYO boxing, Familiar Rumble 12/06/10 * Won a Castor egg & a Galene egg in What I did om my holidays... 09/19/10 * Won an Atropos doll in Send Jadeites a Greeting Card! 08/19/10 * Won a Thalia egg in Come to the party, bring a piñata! 08/18/10 * Won a tortoise for second place in 2/3, random fish, Familiar Rumble 07/29/10 * Won a tortoise for second place in 2/3, random fish, Familiar Rumble 07/08/10 * Won a tortoise for second place in 2/3, random fish, Familiar Rumble 06/18/10 * Won a tan octopus for first place in 2/3, random broken bottle, Familiar Rumble 06/08/10 * Won first place in the On Land category in Spring Spaces: House & Ship Decorating Contest for Real Life Prizes * Won a tan monkey for first place in 2/3, random gauntlets, Familiar Rumble 05/08/10 * Won a tan monkey for first place in 2/3, random gauntlets, Familiar Rumble 04/28/10 * Won an ancient calender for second place in 2/3, random gauntlets, Familiar Rumble 04/18/10 * Won an tan monkey for first place in 2/3, random gauntlets, Familiar Rumble 03/18/10 * Won an ancient calender for second place in 2/3, random gauntlets, Familiar Rumble 03/08/10 * Won a turtle for second place in BYO Familiar Frenzy Rumble 02/24/10 * Won a fruitcake trinket in Lucky Dip 2009 * Won a parrot on Ice in a 2/3, no bludgeon, boxing tournament Dec 2009 * Won an ancient Jolly Roger in Celebrate Day of the Dead Jade style: Build an Altar! 12/02/09 * Designed a winning entry for Create Seasonal Winter Trinkets for the game! 11/27/09 * Won a gold tropical potted plant for her 4th place story in The Scene is Set... Again 10/24/09 * Won an indigo/black ribbon for 3rd place in the Cursed Isle Challenge to create a new island 10/15/09 * Designed the winning entry for Gretchen Goldfang brigand king egg 10/14/09 * Won a Clotho doll and portrait with Clotho in the Atropos and Clotho Avatar Contest 9/16/09 * Won an ancient calender rare furniture and signed postcards featuring Cleaver and Cephalopod from the Photography Contest 09/12/09 * Won a Peghead doll for placing 3rd in Peg and Hammer carpentry bakeoff 04/07/09 * Won first prize, a turtle, in Mayflower Fayre Crafts Endeavour 05/03/09 * Won first prize, an Apollo egg, in Midnight's 2009 Easter Egg Hunt: Sapphire Eggstravaganza * Won a Silveransom's prizewinning egg for Easter Easel - Epic Fail! 04/16/09 * Won an honorable mention in Apollo's "Easter Easel 2009: Phillite III (7th April)" event on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums. The prize was Phillite's prize-winning egg. * Won an honorable mention in Apollo's "Easter Easel 2009: Merethif I (5th April)" event on the Forums. The prize was Merethif's second prize-winning egg. * Won high honors in the Halloween Decorating Contest. Received a t-shirt in the mail and a fancy ribbon * Won a Demeter doll from the Piratey Pumpkin Carving Contest, October 2007 * Won a gold monkey as first prize navigating in the Great Race Frenzy, 01/13/08 * 2nd place in the Atlantean Conch bakeoff 08/26/07, prize was a Silver Cross * 3rd place in Design a Banstick! 04/30/07 * Won a scarab and gold/black round winter ornament for a drawing in the Christmas Contest Content Contest. 12/23/06 * Won the Treasure Hunter's Guild, Eye of the Angels puzzle, 12/24/06 * Won the grand prize of a house party hosted by Oceanus in the Shack of Zen decorating competition. Plus received an Oceanus doll for her Ancient Temple entry and a silver Cross for her Skellie Hunter's Haven shack. 12/20/06 * Won OCL sea battle Season 6 - a white monkey, 08/06/06 * Earned a Hypnos doll assisting in the Almost June Sailing Bakeoff 07/03/06 * Semi-finalist Carpentry bakeoff July 2006 * Won a Demeter doll from Demeter Wants a Pony, 03/31/06 * Won a purple band in Lucky Dip, December 2005 * Won a Hermes doll on 12/08/05 in the Happy Fun Sagashi contest * Third place in Carpentry bakeoff, 30/10/05 * Won a portrait with Edward (Nemo's monkey) as Runner-up in Wallpaper Wonders, 03/18/05 * OCL Sea battle Season 4 - renamed sloop Sporting Mako, July 2004 * Parrrty Event: Costume Contest. Won tickets to the cruise aboard the Hawaiian Chieftain to party with the Dread Ringers, June 2004 * Ryanne was one of the winners of the Design the Oceans Contest. Her excellent design work can be seen at the following islands: ** Harmattan Island, on the Cerulean and Meridian oceans (as well as on the retired/merged oceans of Cobalt, Crimson, and Viridian) ** Viridis Island, on the Cerulean and Meridian oceans (as well as on the retired/merged oceans of Cobalt, Crimson, and Viridian) ** Cursed Isle, small size island from the Cursed Isle Challenge July 2009 Ringer eggs collection Contest and treasure chest trinkets See Ryanne/Trinkets. Category:Design the Oceans Winners